


Telefonsex für Anfänger II

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Johann ist auf dem Weg nach Hause, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelt. :-D





	Telefonsex für Anfänger II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Ein winziger weiterer Beitrag für die Challenge. Nichts Besonderes, aber ich wünsche euch trotzdem Spaß beim Lesen. :-)

Während Friedrich sich für einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf hingelegt hatte, war Johann einkaufen gegangen, hatte einige Äpfel besorgt, und war nun wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte, seufzte er, und kramte es hervor. So richtig kam er mit diesem hochmodernen Gerät noch nicht zurecht. Aber als er sah, dass es sein Liebster war, der anrief, lächelte er. „Hallo, Schatz. Na, schon wieder wach? Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei dir.“

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen ertönte. 

„Ähm, hallo?“

„Gott, Johann, ich habe mich hingelegt, und wollte schlafen, aber dann habe ich an das gedacht, was wir letzte Woche im Flur getan haben, und bin immer geiler geworden.“ Er stöhnte erneut.

„Was ... machst du gerade?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Ich streichle meinen Schwanz, der immer härter und härter wird.“

Ein heißer Schauer durchfloss Johanns Körper. „Ich bin ja gleich daheim, und ... helfe dir.“ Deutlicher wollte er nicht werden, immerhin war er nicht der Einzige, der hier gerade lief.

„Gott, ja, komm her!“

„Äh, Fritz, warte mal bitte kurz, ich ...“

„Mein Schwanz wird immer härter!“ Wieder ein lautes Stöhnen. „Komm her und fick mich!“

Johanns Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot. Davon ging er zumindest fest aus. „Fritz, ich habe gerade ... versehentlich die Freisprechfunktion aktiviert.“

**Author's Note:**

> LOLOLOLOL, ich konnte dieser kleinen Pointe einfach nicht widerstehen. XD


End file.
